The Storm to come
by LordBlack31
Summary: My own take on the betrayed genre, I know it's a bit over done but this story isn't gonna be a true betrayal and a non OP Percy.
1. The Winds of Change

I own nothing coming from Rick Riordans world.

Percy had been laying awake for hours calming his thoughts. Everyone around him sees the hero not the doubtful, shy or brokenness. Not broken as in depressed but it's hard not to vent about going through the embodiment of hell and walking out, it's hard not telling people how it was to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. While his cluthered thoughts faded with the sun's rise he started his moring routine. Most people think that Percy doesnt try anything when it comes to his hair, however they're wrong every morning he would look upon his head of black locks and, would try for at least thirty minutes everyday to make him self look more like the more eye attractive guys at camp however to no avail nothing he did ever felt right. Thats when he'd hop in the shower and let his thoughts run ramped again for a time untill he got out and went back to his cabin to get dressed and meet his friends at breakfast. When he got there, he felt sick about the awe inspiring looks shot his way, the batting eyelashes as girls looked his way with want, and the way the guys would show him envious glares as their girlfriends lost interest. Most people wanted to be him except him.

He smiled at his friends and headed over to his table to eat in silence and mentally prepare for the day. First up archery, Chiron still wouldn't budge on letting Percy skiv off when it came to archery even if he may or may not have accidentally shot tori daughter of Demeter in the leg (long story). Afterwards it was time for aerobics nothing to worrisome about that, being in shape wasn't a challenge when your a Demi-God, all the out of shape ones were dead. Then it was time for a quick swim, as Percy sat at the bottom of the lake Percy began to feel something tingle in the pit of his stomach, finally as the tug got more and more annoying he decided he'd swam for long enough and began the trip back to the real world the tug was almost unbearable as if he was back in Mt Saint Helens. When he broke the surface he could hear his name being carried in the wind he caught Annabeth and Piper's voices and maybe Nico? He wasn't sure.

As he armored himself up and headed for the border he could hear the rawr of a hellhound. When Percy reached the top of the hill he saw a boy with blond hair swipe the end of his bronze spear across the hounds chest. The boy turned around with flecks of golden dust on him the first thing to catch Percy's attention was the blue eyes with a purple tinge and filled with sparks. The boy smiled with warmth yet the underlying nervousness that came with actually making it to a sanctuary. "Hi I'm Connor, Connor Price" who are you?

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic, but im tired of constantly reading the same betrayed stories. Percy gets crossed by everyone dispearing to some place getting immense powers and coming back to save the day. Incase people weren't aware he can stand toe to toe with titans and Giants and primordials. For some odd reason if the need arises i think he'd be able to stand toe to toe with a god. Back to the reason i wrote this authors note. I don't have the best grammar as you might be able to sniff out so please dont be afraid to give me tips but no flames the hate aint necessary.**


	2. The plot thickens

Everything here is owned by RIck Riordan except maybe a character or two i add.

Although Percy was completely dumbfounded he managed to stutter out "...uh hi im Percy Jackson". Connor held out his hand and waited for Percy to accept his invitation. With as much grace as he could pull after looking like an idiot he shook it. As Percy led Connor back to the big house for his introduction into a life of danger and a detailed power point on how to not go into monster kibble he didn't notice Annabeths calculating eyes drilling into the back of the new kids head.

When Connor walked out of the big house Percy began his tour and showed him to the Hermes cabin where he'd be staying. Now that Percy's schedule had been disrupted he had the rest of the day off so he went to find his wise girl. He found her and Piper talking by the volleyball net usually he would never try and listen in on the girls conversation being the respectful guy he is but today he thought he would give it a try. When he got within earshot he overheard Annabeth saying "...I dont know piper, just wait and see how it plays out" then he managed to step on a twig and alert the girls to his presence instead of acting dumb Percy made it looked as if he were trying to sneak up and scare the girls rather than eavesdropping.

When dinner came and Percy sad down at his table preparing himself for the bombardment of thoughts he was surprised to find a kid with blond hair and blue eyes at his table. Although a pleasant surprise, most Demi-Gods sat at there parents table or the Hermes table untill claimed because Gods were petty like that yet here was Connor no worse for wear. " uh hi i hope you don't mind if i sit here, the Hermes table is a bit crowed and not all of them like me" Connor said. Percy sat there waiting for his father to strike down this mortal who dared to sit at his table yet nothing happened. A sneaking suspicion began to worm. Its way into Percy's mind, was Percy no longer an only child?


	3. On your mark

I own nothing.

Nothing. Not even a little spray of water or zap to say hey don't sit there. To say Percy was shocked was an understatement. Finally Percy was brought back to reality when Connor said "If you want me to move i will...but you may want close your mouth, might catch a fly or two." with that Percy came back to reality and began to analyze Connor more closely. From what percy could gather children of Poseidon didn't typical have blond hair but that didnt mean anything however it was the eyes that through him off. So far every Demi-God he had met had the eyes correlating somehow to their godly parent. Naturally if you looked at Connor you would guess Zeus without a doubt the way they literally seemed to have Sparks jumping in them. The blueness didnt necessarily remind him up the sky however, more the blue of glacier without snow on it. Finally Percy was able to close his mouth and take a breath and talk. "Of course you can sit here it just threw me off usually were only aloud to sit at our parents table". "Well i can't do that if i don't know my parent...Hermes doesn't seem to mind..." Connor said with a hint of sadness.

With dinner over it was time for chariot racing. Even though Tantalus had been sent back to the underworld chariot racing had stayed behind. Tonight the cabins participating were Poseidon, Hermes, Ares, Apollo, and Hypnos, meaning there would be only four chariots racing tonight on account of the kids in the Hypnos cabin disappearing when dinner ended. Since percy is the only camper in the Poseidon cabin and few other cabins only have one or two people the rules dont make you pick someone from your cabin only. Usually at all cost Percy would try to pick Annabeth before anyone else could not only because she was his girlfriend but children of Athena come in handy especially the cabin counselor. However her and strangely enough her sidekick of late Piper were missing. With that in mind Percy planned on picking Malcom the next best option but before he could, shocking the whole crowd Clarisse picked him, making Clarisse smirk, Chris her boyfriend frown, and giving Malcom with a slightly sea sick tinge. This almost made Percy laugh untill he realized that this left him with bleaker odds than before. As he scanned the crowd for a new partner his eyes stopped on Connor who was spacing out expecting not to be picked and preferable sitting on the sidelines as the new guy. "Connor lets go" Connor although looking doubtful wasn't about to make a scene in front of these new people so he dutifully went and stood by Percy.

The odds were pretty stacked against them from the get go. For Apollo Will would be driving while Jake Mason would be his partner, Then the stoll brothers naturally for Hermes, Clarisse and Malcom which would by far be the biggest threat and finally Percy and Connor. As Percy and Connor climbed on too their chariot Percy began to show Connor how to activate traps and weapons on the chariot Connor seemed to get the jist and didnt seem so nervous now. Chiron came to the podium just then "campers I want a clean race all class three traps including greek fire and Celsius bronze shrapnel mines are banned I will serve as ref and emergency medic should the need arise now on my mark" with that an arrow was shot into the arrow and as it hit its arc a bang could be heard as a firwork went off signaling the start of the race.

A/N Hey guys so I've been kinda thinking would you guys prefer a first person view or this outside view I've been sticking too?


	4. The Race!

I own nothing.

The race course started at the arena and went all the way around the woods and back for one big lap. Races alternated between four to five laps in the arena or one lap around the woods. The biggest challenge in the arena was your fellow campers but around the woods not only would your friends and fellow campers take you out, the monsters weren't to bashful about snatching campers off their chariots either. As the chariots took off everyone seemed to be waiting for the others to make the first move finally as the Apollo cabin pulled forward black sludge began trailing their chariot almost causing the stolls to wreck in too Clarisse and malcom! Although my ADHD was kicking in almost forcing me to look at the two chariots untangling eachother while still racing I was able to pull around putting us in second place.

I'd lost site of the stolls and Clarisse it was looking more and more like a race for first or second at this moment but I still kept my guard shouting at Connor through the win "stay on your toes they still have time to catch up" just as we turned the corner and caught site of the ocean. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Connors face light up just like mine did every time I saw the ocean with the sent of salt and felt the breeze rush through the air, again I find my self praying to Poseidon asking if this was my new brother. I was brought back to reality when Connor yelled something lost in the wind. I didnt need to hear to know what he was saying we were gaining on Will and Jake.

As we rounded the next corner I caught Jake throw bronze spikes on the ground. Obviously these wouldn't blow a wood wheel off but if they got lodged in your wheel it would throw you off balance and gods forbid it shot in too one of the axels causing your wheels to catch and eventually cracking your axel causing the chariot to fall apart. Since we were coming up on Zephryros Creek I was able to bring a orb of water over and wash the spikes away. That's when my usual brilance came to me I would float water in front of the lead chariot and then freeze it. The plan worked great unfortunately it worked a bit to much as we caught up so fast I didn't have time to unfreeze the water. As both chariots spun out of control I noticed a big and fast creature leaving the woods. It was a scorpion from back when I discovered the labyrinth. I watched in satisfaction as Wills training kicked in forcing him to dodge an incoming stinger leaving his left wheel exposed and "sadly" shattered as the scorpions stinger made contact! After that me an Connor rolled through the finish line gladly accepting first place followed by the Stolls, then Clarisse, then Will and Jake, and in dead last the Hypnos cabin to no ones surprise. To say I was ecstatic about accomplishing something without Annabeth and proving I can accomplish things without her was an understatement!

A/N: **If you happen to look maps of camp half-blood they are all relatively the same. As you may be able to sniff out i switched to first person for this chapter, don't worry I want randomly do that was just trying it on. What do you guys prefer?**


	5. I Reap my rewards

I own nothing

The sun sat low in the sky after the race, its glow casting pink and orange hues across the sky. It was ashame to Percy that he couldn't really enjoy the sky like others did, just thinking about the sky made him slightly uncomfortable. Being the son of Poseidon has its flaws really just being one of the big threes child is a flaw, sure the power is nice but still it has its cons. Imagine Everytime you stepped in a puddle and suddenly something feels wrong like instead of a puddle you've stepped in acid or when start you start climbing the stairs of a tall building and when you reach the top suddenly you feel as if you might fall. These are feelings some of the children of the big threes feel when entering another domain of the big three. It's as if suddenly you know you shouldn't be there like sneaking in a section of a store that says employees only except if caught you might get blasted into Oblivion. That's what runs through my head while looking at the sky, not oh look that cloud looks like a dog or the stars sure are bright tonight but a feeling of unease. I was quickly brought back to reality by Connor as he yelled at me a semi static voice " earth to Percy over pshhh". I smiled it felt good to have a friend at camp who didn't know everything I had done who just saw me as some guy.

As we made our way back to the cabins for night I thought back to the reward ceremony. Mine and Connors got dibs to first shower rights for a week. This as you could believe was a bit of a joke to me as I can heat the water if I want but I don't think I've ever heard the Hermes cabin cheer so loud. Not because they never get first shower or anything like that, no because they can now sabotage the showers before and other cabin gets a chance. The next week was interesting to say the least. I recall Nice coming out with shadow flowing around him as his hair kept changing color from purple to hot pink courtesy of Circes unique hair dye. It was in this day dream that I walked straight into the back of Annabeth. She turned around and smiled, oh that smile I thought the gods couldn't have made anything more perfect if it weren't her smile that was perfect it would be her eyes. That grey that you see just before the storm hits so intense your preparing to head for the storm shelter.

I forced my self to talk even though my heart was in my throat " What's up wise girl?" She smiled " nothing just checking on Piper, ever since Jason became Pontifex Maximus he's had less and less time on his hands for Piper". I frowned a few last summer one of my best friends Jason had made a promise to kimopoliea the Greek goddess of violent storms. He would make sure all gods Greek and Roman would be honored, needless to say it's a full time gig. Percy really did feel bad for Piper but he also needed some of Annabeths time he knew it wasn't fair but he felt like this summer had been the least amount of time he talked to his girlfriend since his first summer. Percy final returned to the present and said "ok wise girl just make sure you make some time for me tomorrow ok?" She smiled tightly "sure thing seaweed brain, I gotta go now but I promise we'll hangout soon."

The next day Percy awoke to a knock on the door, he was prepared to open the door for Annabeth. He couldn't say he was disappointed when Connors blue eyes met his, after all Connor had seemed to start to fill the hole left by Jason's absence. "Percy they're is a council meeting today after lunch Chiron wanted me to let you know." Percy sighed "Thanks Connor, see ya around."Connor seemed to frown as if trying to gain the courage to ask something but wasn't quite ready. Percy didn't want to pry but pushed forward " Connor something on your mind?" Connor hesitated then came out with it "Percy... I need a quest."


End file.
